


Unfair Advantage

by Geonn



Category: Castle
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Car Sex, Caught, Dirty Talk, Episode Related, Episode: s04e22 Always, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Playful Sex, Public Sex, Romantic Comedy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After giving in, it's hard to keep their hands to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair Advantage

He became used to her weight on him, and the taste of her quickly became an addiction. He hoped she felt the same way and, judging by the way she would eagerly disappear under the blankets when he confirmed he was ready again, she did. The inauguration into their physical relationship had been a marathon that left them both too exhausted to move. Rick had gone downstairs to make them breakfast, halfway through humming "Walking on Sunshine" as the coffee perked when the apartment door opened to let real-life invade his perfect day.

No, not invade. Alexis would never be an invasion. But still, he stared in shock at her and his mother with his mouth hanging open when he could have been preparing them for the new world order. Words failed him, his blasted compatriots leaving him in the lurch when it really counted, and the situation was revealed by Kate's untimely trot down the stairs wearing a pair of his boxers and a shirt that was only mostly buttoned.

"Rick, I borrowed some of... your... clothes..."

After a quick change of clothes into something more modest, breakfast became a family affair. Rick had to ignore his mother's self-satisfied smiles, and tried not to notice Alexis' radiant beaming smile. And Kate? Well, he just tried not to notice her period. Everything that attracted him to her was magnified a thousand-fold. Everything that once made him want to grab her and kiss her was still there, but now he knew she would let him. That made restraining himself very, very difficult.

After breakfast, they went back upstairs. No longer alone, they kissed and held each other and, eventually, slept. 

When they woke, he whispered his plan to her. She agreed, and dressed in a pair of his jeans with the cuffs rolled up, and an old T-shirt that was so stretched-out and loose on her that it left one shoulder and most of her upper chest exposed. The sight of a recently-woken Kate Beckett swimming in his clothes was so erotic that their departure was delayed by another twelve minutes, and then fifteen minutes so they could shower afterward. She packed a bag for him while he dressed, and they snuck out of the apartment before Martha or Alexis could shanghai them for another round of What Does This Mean?!

He stopped at Kate's apartment and she came downstairs still wearing his clothes. She tossed a bag into the backseat and smiled at him. "All right. Ready." He returned the smile, aimed the car out of the city, and started driving.

It was strange that neither of them had anywhere to be. He could put off writing for a day or two, and Kate... well. It would be a while before Gates realized how idiotic it would be to let Kate go and came crawling back. Or whatever the next step in the Kate Beckett story was. Maybe Nikki Heat could turn in her badge and become a private investigator. "The only rules she has to follow are her own." That could work.

"You have that look."

He glanced at her. "What look?"

"The writing look. You're writing in your head, aren't you?"

"You can tell?"

She smiled - oh, God, she had a beautiful smile - and looked back out the windshield. They had left the city behind them, and now the road was bracketed on either side by trees and the occasional small upstate village. She was slumped in her seat, one arm across her stomach and the other hand up near her mouth so she could nibble on her thumbnail. This was so not the calm, cool, reserved Detective Beckett he'd fallen in love with. If she'd been like this when he first met her... well, there's no way he would have waited so long to admit his feelings.

"How much further?"

"Um." He had to think about it for a moment, to get his mind back on practical things. "I figure we'll get there in about-about an hour or so."

She made a disappointed noise. "I don't know if I'll be able to make it."

He glanced at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm _horny_ , Castle."

Odd how he could spend three days having sex with her pretty much nonstop, and yet such a blatant admission still sounded odd coming from her lips. It wasn't like a whispered "don't stop" or "I'm coming" against his ear. This was full-voice, Cop!Beckett voice, telling him she wanted to be fucked. By him. He cleared his throat and glanced at the sides of the road.

"Well. I could pull over."

She glared at him. "I'm not going to fuck you in the car, Castle." Oh, that was new. Now he was Rick when she was happy and Castle when he was naughty. He could get used to that. "I just need to take the edge off." With that, she unbuttoned her borrowed jeans and tugged the zipper down. 

The car veered toward the side of the road. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to masturbate, Castle." She held out her hand. "Wet my fingers."

He looked at her, eyes wide, before looking back at the road. "You're evil." He said it like it was a surprise, but he should have suspected. Nikki Heat's naughtiness had come from somewhere, after all. She started to take her hand away, but he kissed one finger and then took two of them into his mouth. She pulled them free with a wet pop, lifted her hips, and pushed her hand into her jeans. They were so baggy that it was easy to imagine her being just lifted out of them and--

"Castle!"

He swerved back into his own lane. "Sorry! You're really going to do that while I'm driving?"

"Well, I can't ask you to help me out. You need to keep your hands on the wheel and your eyes on the..." She sighed with pleasure. "Road."

"Evil. Temptress. Seductress."

She chuckled. "You forget, Castle. You've known me for four years, and you've wanted me for... well. Let's just say most of that."

He conceded the point.

"But I have had a crush on your brain since the first Derrick Storm book I read. I fell in lust with your mind, and then your body. And now that I've given in and had you... even an hour without touching you is driving me crazy." Her breathing was getting heavier. Rick squirmed in his seat as things became uncomfortable below his belt. "I've gotten used to your hands on me," she moaned and it took all his effort not to look over. "I miss having you inside me..."

Rick took one hand off the wheel and used it to brush over his face. "You're killing me, Beckett."

Her free hand slid over and brushed against his upper thigh, then moved to his zipper. "Poor baby. Let me help you." She managed to get his zipper down, and folded her fingers into a point to slide them inside. "Did I do this to you?"

"Well, I don't see Angelina Jolie in the car _touching herself_ , so I'd say the blame falls squarely on you."

"Mm. I'd fuck Angie."

"Christ, Beckett!"

She giggled and squeezed him through his underwear. "What? Nothing's off-limits, Rick. Not after what you asked me to do in the shower."

He blushed. "That... was just... an experiment... to see if I enjoyed it."

"And what was the verdict?"

"With enough lubrication, one finger may not be so bad." He spoke quickly and Kate laughed. God, her laugh was sexy. No wonder she kept it under wraps at the precinct. He cleared his throat. "So what other women have you thought about... _sexually_?" He put an extra lecherous spin on the last word.

"Not many." She cleared her throat and moaned quietly, stroking him through his underwear as, he presumed, she continued playing with herself. "I like Helen Mirren. Glenn Close..."

"Older seductresses. Nice."

"Demi Moore. Angie, of course."

"Angie hardly counts. Angie just means you're a human being."

She laughed and then moaned. "Do you know any of these women, Castle? Maybe they auditioned for the Nikki Heat movie? If you could arrange it, we could give you a wild night." She squeezed him, and he squeaked. God, he wished he knew Helen Mirren right then. "But not any time soon. I want you all... to myself... for as long as possible."

He squeaked a response and kept his eyes focused on the road. The road, lined on either side by trees. Lush, vibrant trees. And his car was guiding between them, entering-- He shook the imagery from his head. For the next few miles, the only sounds were quiet moans of pleasure coming from his right. He could see her squirming in his peripheral vision, her knees lifting, her feet crossed at the ankles as she thrust against her hand. He tensed his hands on the wheel, knowing that if he thrust his hips against her stroking hand he would put his foot down on the gas and send them careening into the woods where they would die in a fiery car crash.

Maybe it was worth it.

"How much further to the cabin?" She was breathless, sighing the words, and Rick felt his cock twitch instinctively at what the tone meant.

"I have no earthly idea," he said honestly.

She chuckled. He melted. It reminded him of their first time, when she had trembled and sank against him and then started laughing. It was a laugh of freedom and release, and he'd held her until the laughter faded to quiet chuckles, and then they were ready for a second round. He reached down and covered her hand with his, guiding it over his cock. She worked her fingers on the cloth, pushed it down, and took his cock into her hand. "Rick..."

He struggled to keep his eyes open as he came, but it was nearly impossible. He focused on the road, closed his eyes, and then kept them straight and true as much as possible with quick peeks as he spilled his come onto Kate's cupped palm. She came as well, huffing and moaning as she thrust against her fingers, and he noticed a slight fog rising on the windshield. He'd never done that while the car was running before, and he felt a bit proud of himself.

Kate's hand retreated, and he heard her kissing her palm and fingers. Licking and swallowing with quiet "mmm" sounds that were identical to how she sounded when she drank coffee. He nearly wrecked again. She held out her right hand to him. "Want to taste?" Her fingers were wet, and he took them into his mouth and sucked them clean.

Yep. Addicted.

He let her hand fall, and she carefully guided his cock back into his pants and underwear. "Is that comfortable?" she asked. He nodded, and she dropped back into her seat. "Phew. Okay. That should keep me until we get to the cabin."

"One can only hope. Cheater."

"Hey! I took care of you, too. I didn't have to do that."

"No, but you had an unfair advantage. You knew I couldn't do anything, so you teased me." He affected a hurt pout. "You took advantage of my situation."

She leaned closer to him and lowered her voice. "Poor Castle." She licked the shell of his ear and he nearly came again, shuddering before the muscles in his body relaxed. "I'll make it up to you."

He made a croaking noise, cleared his throat, and tried to speak again. "And how will you do that?"

She dropped back into her seat. "When we get to the cabin, I'll let you use the handcuffs I got from my apartment."

Rick blinked at the road, swallowed, and then proceeded to press his foot down on the accelerator. They could reach the cabin in twenty minutes if he really gunned it.


End file.
